Sakura Blossom
by Anton-kun
Summary: Len meets Miku in school, and they befriend each other quickly. He slowly develops feelings for her. But everything takes an unexpected turn and leaves him heartbroken. Based on what recently happened and is happening in my life.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very sorry for not updating for weeks, but as you can see on my profile, I am very busy now and have some love problems. Yes, I am only 13, but I can feel love too, you know. ;w;**

**Anyways, I needed to write something, but I didn't feel like updating. So I decided to write about my life – in Vocaloid instead. The story behind why I was so inactive. :3 Len will be playing my part. The rest should be quite obvious.**

**For the ones who liked "A week of Hatsune Miku", watch out! I will find something fun to write, inspired by it soon.**

* * *

_Love is like sakura blossom_

_It is beautiful while it blooms_

_However, someday the flowers loses their color and fall to the ground_

_Often, the smaller flowers are left on the branches_

Len panted heavily as he walked up the third set of stairs. He pushed the doors open and walked straight to the benches, taking a seat next to Rin, his quite wild friend, who had arrived a few minutes earlier. She shot him a strange glare and then punched him – not really lightly.

"Hey, Len!" she said with excitement. "You are always so slow in the stairways…"

"I am sorry, but… I'm not as wild as you." Len said, sighing.

"Yeah, you sit in front of the computer the whole time. And you are so short." Rin bluntly said out loud.

"Thank you. I hear that a lot." Len muttered, looking away. Miku was sitting on the bench nearby, laughing with her friends.

Actually, he didn't really know Miku. However, he did know that she was Japanese, which was quite cool for him. He was a little of an otaku after all.

"Rin, you really should listen to Vocaloid." Len said, picking up his Iphone.

"What? Your robots again?" she replied with a mocking voice.

"Synthetic voices! Not robots!" Len corrected her, glancing on his Iphone clock. Two minutes before the teacher would arrive.

He picked up his drawing of a Vocaloid from his folder of pictures and walked to the classroom door. To his surprise, Miku suddenly came up to him with a cheerful expression.

"Oh, isn't that Vocaloid?" she said, pointing at his picture. "You drew this? It's amazing!"

"T-thank you. Yes it's Vocaloid." Len replied, smiling. He never thought that she would be the one who would begin their friendship.

And from that day on, Len and Miku often met. They shared the same interests after all. Miku always waited at his locker, for him to come after school. And they went often went to the Art classroom together. She even took another tram together with him and they talked very much. When they could, they ate lunch together. She shared her home-made pancakes with him once.

Slowly, Len began developing feelings for her. And he felt so happy around her. He didn't dare to confess just yet – he wanted to wait until they got to know each other better. Everything was perfect and he had never felt that way before. Everything was perfect… until that day.

"Yes, and that song is really scary too." Miku said, while drawing. They were sharing headphones. "Huh?"

Her Iphone suddenly beeped and "Len" appeared on the screen. Len stared at the screen and Miku blushed, looking confused. She closed it and looked in "Notifications" and "Almanac". However, she couldn't find anything there.

Suddenly the Iphone made another beep and she received a new message.

"Len, haha."

"It must be Kaito!" Miku exclaimed. "Oh, he was bugging me about it the whole time earlier."

"He really is irritating, eh?" Len said, feeling a little strange. Another person who thought that they were a couple. But it did make him happy. Miku was typing in an answer.

"Oh God!" Miku said when the reply arrived. Len peeked over her shoulder and saw Miku's earlier message.

"I am single! I've told you that! I'm not together with a dwarf!"

Len stiffened. She felt that way towards him? A dwarf? Yes, he was short but… he didn't react and then turned away from the phone and nonchalantly asked Miku what she was drawing.

"Oh, Len? Could you draw me a picture with Vocaloids?" Miku asked with a smile.

"Yes, of course." Len replied, taking a blank sheet of paper from a pile. Maybe she was just embarrassed and rejected just to hide her feelings? He had to think positively.

Len and Miku had agreed to make UTAU's together. Len already had the designs sketched and drew a small secret at the back of the paper – their UTAU's sitting together under a tree.

And they both said goodbye at the end of the lesson, both smiling. It wasn't until the next day that Len got his heart broken.

At lunch, Len thought that Miku looked quite excited. As usual, Len made his way to her table and she smiled and then blushed.

"Miku!" Len said, putting down his plate. "How are you today?"

"I am fine." Miku said, looking down at the table. Len's classmate Kaito put down his plate in front of Len and then went to fetch a glass of milk.

"… and now you are a couple!" Miku's friend said. Miku quickly hushed and then looked to Len.

"What? Who's a couple?" Len curiously asked, misunderstanding it as him and Miku. "Oh, you two are just really gossipy, you know?"

"Y-yeah! Right!" Miku said.

"But who is a couple? You two?" Len pointed to Kaito who had returned. It was actually meant as a joke.

Kaito, who becomes quite strange when he is nervous, began blushing, quickly stuffing his mouth full while making strange faces.

"Hey? Are you?" Len said, still meaning it as a joke.

"Mgjalg." Kaito continued stuffing his mouth full with food, while casting a few glances on Len.

"I'll take that as a yes." Len said, still not suspecting anything special.

"Yes. Now stop bothering him." Rin said, putting a hand in front of Len's face.

"What? Who was it who asked?" Len looked to Kaito again.

Kaito made a few other strange faces and then pointed to Miku. Len stiffened just like the other day. It was now that he realized it. But how? Why? Miku who probably heard it, turned to Len and Kaito and then blushed when her friends talked about them.

"Ah… that's how it is." Len said.

"Oh Len…"Rin shook her head and then continued eating.

Len noticed that Kaito began looking at him anxiously. He didn't want to show his depression!

"Kaito, can I see the conversation?" Len asked, pretending to get excited. Kaito handed him his Iphone and Len began scrolling through the conversation. Miku finished her lunch and left after saying goodbye to Kaito. Not to him. Like she always did.

Kaito suddenly grabbed the Iphone, did something strange and then handed it to Len again. He came across a few parts with Japanese characters and something about "You used Google Translate, right?" After Kaito had taken back the phone a couple of times, doing something and then returning it, he showed him the _stinging _part.

"Kaito, do you want to go out with me?"

and

"Good night, BF."

It felt like a pierce to his heart. He couldn't believe it. Why did this happen? How did this happen? Again, why? Was he too short? But… Kaito and Miku barely knew each other. The world was spinning and he was staring blankly in front of him. Of course. Even if Kaito was strange, he was longer and probably hotter than Len. Len had glasses, and was more cute than hot. Of course, it was obvious. He took a deep breath.

"_This is so early. It's not ardent love anyways. Love is like a game for children. Of course."_

* * *

**Yes, even if I am so young, this is the first time that I've felt such a sting to my heart. And when I am so sad, why not write something about it? I look glad on the outside, but I am actually quite sad about this inside so… better release it somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God… this is really getting more complicated than I could have imagined. I'm actually a little angry now, but you'll read why.**

* * *

Two weeks passed. Len, who was quite bad at hiding his emotions, became closer friends with Kaito. He didn't know why, but it felt better to support them. Len loved Miku. It was natural for him to want her to be happy.

Miku and Kaito often spent time together, watching movies at home. And this was the worst period for Len. Love was still an unknown feeling for him. The first time is always hard.

And after finally getting Facebook, just because of his friends' constant chattering and whining, he did something that most people wouldn't do. But he didn't regret it.

**Len: I love you.**

That would start a long chain reaction that caused both happiness and anger. And it started with a small confession. No one knew how it would end.

"Oh… come on, please? Why does this tram have to be so slow? I will miss the train!" Len silently muttered under his breath.

The tram slowly stopped near the train station and Len impatiently waited for an old man to get off the tram with the speed of 1 step per minute. He quickly jumped off and ran to the terminal and was met by an angry mother, Lenka. After a quick scolding, they got onto the train together, on the way to Len's brother, Rinto.

When they arrived, Len's father Rei took them to their hotel and Len was eager to see his brother again. Rinto could be quite irritating, but he was a great brother.

The following days, they went out in the city and did a lot of things, including walking around a lake, 15 kilometers without pause and going on a small boat-sightseeing-trip. And while walking the long way around the lake, Len began feeling the love inside him again. So, he recalled that he usually searched for lilac flowers with more or less than four petals when he was small. Everyone believed that you could wish for something then. And so he did, and after a small while, he found a flower with five petals. Wishing that his love would end happily, he smiled. Only minutes after that, they discovered that a bird had decided to poop on his shirt.

The second night was depressing for Len. He kept asking Rinto if he was ugly, too cute and not handsome or too short, even if he knew that love was not about looks. Rinto commented that Len could never be sexy. And another brotherly fight started. But later, he said to Len that girls do prefer guys taller than them most of the time. However, she didn't deserve him if she did think that way. That made him feel so much better.

The day when Len would return home came. They said farewell and Len, Lenka and Rei went onto the train. Len mostly surfed on Rei's iPad or played on his 3DS. And another feeling washed over him. There was something he needed to do.

He logged in on Facebook and typed a long message to Miku. About how he felt, and that he wanted her to be happy. After she replied, everything felt better. As if the heavy chains on his heart finally dissolved into nothingness.

"I am sorry, because I can't return your feelings. Gomenne, Len."

And he didn't feel sad at all. It felt so good. He felt free. Everything was solved now. Kaito and Miku would be happy, and he would not feel anything more. He didn't need to play matchmaker anymore either.

But, when the new week started, everything went wrong. Everything. Len didn't think that anything could get worse.

"WTF KAITO!" Len almost shouted as the anti-virus delivered another 'We have deleted an infected file'.

Kaito had sent him a virus file via Dropbox. Being the computer-freak and all. But Len spent quite much time in front of the computer too, so he quickly Shift-deleted the file, left the shared folder and took a deep breath. However, his anti-virus kept deleting an infected file, while Dropbox kept on recreating it. Oh God how he hated both Kaito and the Dropbox Cache Folder now.

Luckily, the Dropbox seemed to clear the cache and the anti-virus stopped rampaging around, delivering irritating messages. And that was the bad thing of the week, Len thought.

So why did this have to happen, only three days after? For the first time in months, Len felt his body shaking in anger.

"I thought that we agreed that we would be friends?

You sent Kaito an SMS telling him that I am with another guy! How could you! I thought that we were friends!"

Len didn't know how to answer first. He stared at his iPhone display and then typed in an answer.

"No, I did not. Why would I? I haven't even had contact with Kaito since lunch. And aren't you able to see the telephone number? I did not do it."

He quickly got onto Facebook. Maybe this site wasn't so useless sometimes… He had to contact Kaito.

**Len: What is happening? Miku is really mad at me now…**

**Kaito: Someone sent me a SMS saying that she was with another guy. And that person said that he was Len. He had a hidden phone number.**

**Len: This is really dumb. Why would I tell you that I was Len, but still have a hidden phone number? Aren't you able to return the call?**

**Kaito: Apparently not.**

**Len: Wait a little, I'll go Google it.**

And so started the search for the culprit. This love triangle could only get more complicated. Much to Len's surprise, Kaito broke up with Miku. Just because of this? He said that he liked her but… that he needed to get things more stable first. Len thought that it was very, very strange.

But he was angered too. Someone was using his name for destroying other people's happiness! That was unacceptable. He needed to track this hidden phone number. So, he searched on Google and found that you could pay to track a hidden phone number. He thought that it was dumb, but he told Kaito that.

Why couldn't everything just end happily? He hardly cared about love more anyway. But he didn't want all three of them to be sad.

"I'm sorry Len. I was just so frustrated. That person said that he was Len, so I thought that… I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

And after a small while, Miku called him. They had a long talk about everything, mostly trying to figure out who the culprit was. But Len didn't want to tell her what Kaito had told him. She wanted everything to return to normal after this. He thought otherwise.


End file.
